


From Wood To White

by SutcliffonFire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I hope u like this kray HAHAHA, I want them to interact more pls, Kinda LDR, M/M, THEY'RE SO FLUFFY, They're finally meeting up after being apart!, i love these two, mentioned Victuuri - Freeform, seungchuchu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutcliffonFire/pseuds/SutcliffonFire
Summary: Waiting for someone to open up is a beautiful thing.You get to watch them bloom in front of your very eyes; and if you’re lucky enough, they would be blooming for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to "Fireside" by Brett Bixby, it's what inspired me to write this! It's a sweet song that I think would go well with Phichit's efforts to try and coax Seung-gil to open up to him more.

The Four Continents was being held in Pyeongchang-gun, South Korea.

  
He was finally going to spend time with him. The Thai had been waiting for this, and he’d been training even harder than usual, his determination didn’t just come from his nationalism, but his passion too. Ciao Ciao had been delighted to hear his eagerness to improve the technical aspect of his skating, and with the guidance from Seung-gil (off-season, of course), they both helped add 2 more quads to his roster. In exchange, he helped him feel the beat of his routine and let the emotions flow from his head to every step sequence and every movement of his arms. The stolen moments he had with the Korean with every competition they both participated in ignited so much more between the both of them and Phichit was grateful for every embrace, every kiss, every touch.  
  
However, Seung-gil still hasn’t warmed up yet. He’s yet to become comfortable with the idea of being in a relationship. He understands though, why he doesn’t immediately reach for his hand when they’re around each other, or when they’re sitting together he doesn’t understand the need of Phichit’s arm to be constantly around his shoulders or waist. He knows Seung-gil needs time to get accustomed to the affection, and he’s willing to wait as long as he needs for him. It’s not like he’s going to leave his side anytime soon.

  
The moment Phichit touches down in Incheon, he can’t help the bright grin that stretches across his face when he sees the Korean Skater waiting for him with his husky. The dog yips and reaches Phichit before his master does and he can’t help but laugh at how disgruntled Seung-gil appears as he tries to calm Jin down. After petting the dog, he’s pulled into an adorable awkward hug by the taller man which is reciprocated with a tighter hug and a chaste kiss on the other’s cheek. After a few sputters, they left the building. Through the heavy snowfall, Seung-gil directs him to the parking and into his car. Phichit tries not to make a big deal of how Seung-gil kept his hand on his waist as he guide him through the airport and how he opened the door for him after placing his luggage in the back; and if Seung-gil does notice the deep blush that goes beyond Phichit’s turtleneck and the adoring glances that are thrown his way as he drives, he doesn’t comment on it. He instead keeps his hands busy and his eyes on the road.

 

 

* * *

 

They arrive half almost an hour later, flushed and shivering, in Phichit’s case. He forgot how cold it could still get in Korea despite it nearing the end of February. _“I can just cuddle with Jin and Seung-gil anyways..”_ He was left inside the guest room where he placed the rest of his luggage to prevent the master bedroom from getting too cramped. Moving to the desk, he folded and left his coat on the back of the chair.  
  
“Phichit,” he was brought out of his thoughts with the sight of Seung-gil bringing him a warm mug of tea, “-here. You looked cold.”  
  
“Thank you, Seung-gil.” he smiled softly and took the mug from him. Stepping forward, he wraps an arm around his neck and affectionately nuzzles him. Seung-gil responds by threading his fingers through the silky ebony strands, gently tugging through the knots that came to be from tossing and turning in a cramped airplane seat.  
  
“We have about a few days of rest before we’re required to train everyday for the Four Continents, what would you like to do?” he inquires, his voice muffled as he leans into Phichit’s hair to take in the shorter man’s scent. Phichit giggles under him and grabs his free hand gently and leads him to his kitchen. He feels much warmer already with the soothing hand intertwining their fingers together.

 

“Let’s have dinner first, then we talk plans!” he exclaims cheerfully as they decide whether to cook or order out.

 

* * *

  


They lie on Seung-gil’s bed, quiet, and with Jin sleeping further down. The Thai skater’s head is nestled in the crook of Seung-gil’s arm, a book in the other man’s hand as he strokes Phichit’s hair slowly. As he goes through his normal routine with all of his SNS accounts, and he stumbles upon a picture of Yuuri and Victor in an embrace that contrasts against Russia’s snow-laden city.  
  
“They certainly seem happy.” came the observation from the Korean and Phichit likes the photo and adds a comment before putting his phone away to charge.  
  
“They are! And soon enough, so will we!” he replied, gently taking Seung-gil’s face into his hands and stroking his cheeks gently. _“Don’t hold your own chance to happiness out of reach. Don’t hold me out of reach.”_ was left in the air, unsaid.

 

“With someone like you, I would never doubt it.” a hand comes up to gently brush away Phichit’s bangs out of his eyes, dark orbs staring into grey ones. “But I thought we already are happy?” he continues, his eyes softening as he pressed his forehead against Phichit’s. The small smile that Seung-gil sported made Phichit feel lighter, and he pressed a light kiss against the Korean’s nose. Phichit isn’t sure exactly what he did to deserve such a cute boyfriend.

  
  
“Oh, **ตุ๊ดตูด** , you are just too good to be true!”

  
  
“What does that mean..?”

 

“It means ‘Gay Bum’.”

 

“Oh.. W-well, you aren’t wrong.. **자기여** ”

 

“Too cute for life.”

 

* * *

 

At around 5 am, Phichit woke up to strawberry pancakes in bed.

“They’re a family recipe.. I hope they taste well enough. I’m not sure if they are that good with my cooking skills.” They looked enticing, despite how Seung-gil made them sound like. A bed of juicy strawberries were on top on a stack of fluffy pancakes, the entire dish drizzled lightly with whipped cream and strawberry syrup. Seung-gil leaves the tray on his lap and moves to sit beside him, his arm curling slightly at the other man’s waist. Phichit cuts into the pancakes and together they take turns feeding each other the breakfast.  
  
“You’re so sweet, Seung-gil.” A quick swipe with Phichit’s finger leaves a streak of whipped cream on the other’s cheek. The Thai’s resounding giggles were cut short when the Korean smeared the syrup unto his mouth in retaliation.  
  
“You too, Phichit.” The Thai’s laughs were contagious and had Seung-gil chuckling as well; only this time, Seung-gil was interrupted by the faint taste of strawberry on his lips. With both of them leaning into the kiss, it’s no surprise that the whipped cream on Seung-gil’s cheek had been smeared all over their cheeks. As Phichit’s fingers came up to thread themselves into the other man’s hair, Jin pounces onto them and launches and assault on their faces, licking at the cream and covering them both in dog slobber. Both men fall to the bed, the empty plate momentarily forgotten as they spend the most of the snowy day huddled under comforters and fur.

 

 

* * *

 

“Phichit, you’re shivering..”

 

“I’m just too cool for you!” Phichit directed a wink to his boyfriend as they cuddled in the living room. The set-up before them was a bit of a mess as they were already 5 hours into their Disney marathon, having taken a small break while watching their 3rd movie. There were multiple banana peels and chip bags were stuffed into one overflowing chip bag and there were 5 different mugs on the coffee table, each containing different beverages of varying temperatures. They sat on the couch before the hanging T.V set that was mounted on the wall, with Jin sleeping in a doggy bed within the master bedroom. “I’m vibrating in excitement for Wreck-It-Ralph and Frozen’s sequels!” he exclaimed before he took a sip from one of the mugs on the table, licking his lips when he found the contents to be hot chocolate.

 

“Literally and figuratively,” came the amused and affectionate reply from the man beside him. “You’re shaking really hard.” He wraps the comforter around them tighter in an effort to keep Phichit warmer, but it doesn’t do much to the tremors in Phichit’s body.

 

He continues to rave on about the movie as he keeps his eyes glued to the screen of the T.V. He can feel Seung-gil’s warmth leave him as the man gets up, assuming he’s gone to the restroom, he continues watching the movie. Confusion shows on his face when Seung-gil briefly covers the T.V, but when the taller man approached the fireplace underneath it is when he allows a smile to grace his features as the fire within it grows and warms up the house. Seung-gil returns to his side, and he allows Phichit to lay his legs on his lap, the warmth from his body and the fire is enough to lull them both into a comfortable silence as the movie plays on.

 

Phichit can feel Seung-gil’s head leaning against the couch’s back, and he glances at him and feels his breath be stolen from his lungs at the soft sight before him. Seung-gil’s head was tilted slightly, his mouth showing the leftovers of a grin from one of the more comedic scenes from the movie. There was no crease between his brows, no frown marring his features, and his breathing was even and the arms that were wrapped around Phichit’s waist had tightened just a bit, bringing his beloved closer to him in his dreams and in real life. The movie goes on, forgotten as he watches the sleeping man beside him. He feels the burning in his cheeks as he recalls how welcoming and affectionate the other has become while also noting how he’d been opening himself up more to Phichit. He used to be stiff when it came to romantic advances, but now he saw how considerate and invested the Korean was becoming when they went on dates or whenever he greeted him in the morning with a fondness in his eyes that lasted all day and all throughout the night.

 

_We’re finally making progress. I’m so proud of us._ He lightly brushes the bangs out of his face and contemplates how easy Seung-gil makes falling in love look. He mulls over and appreciates every small sign that Seung-gil has given him in order to reciprocate the strong love that currently warms both their bodies to the core during their wintery time together in Seoul. The gentle hand and that always finds its way in his hand, or around his waist, or on his shoulder; the nuzzles that has Seung-gil’s breath tickling the sensitive skin on his neck; the times when Seung-gil wordlessly lends Phichit his jackets and scarves, because he can tell the exact moment he gets too cold; the small meals they practice making together, his precision with meals and Phichit’s adventurous taste leading to a mess in the kitchen but an unforgettable experience and a complicated recipe in their minds; all these moments and more helped him fall harder than he thought he could and he couldn’t be more grateful for his newly-awakened lover, who slowly and groggily pulls a surprised Phichit out of his thoughts and in for a kiss.

 

He sighed happily into the kiss, the taste of coffee on Seung-gil’s lips has perked him up, capturing the other’s lips deeper into his own. _This is one of the few times he’s ever kissed me first, but something tells me that this won’t be the last._ Warm hands slip under his shirt and trace along his spine, making him shiver yet again, but not from the cold for once. He threads his fingers through the silky black strands and lets himself be lost in the feel of soft lips against his own. After what seems like hours, they pull apart slightly, resting their foreheads together as they stared longingly and lovingly into each other's eyes.

  
“I love you, Phichit,” came in a whisper against Phichit’s lips. “I love you so much.” He felt his heart drop and soar at the same time as he whispered his love back. The roar of the fireplace was nothing to the warmth that bloomed from within their chests which were pressed together now, and Phichit swore he has never ever felt this warm and content in his life before. They lied together like that, while the fire burned low, until it burned from wood to white, and when Jin found them in the morning, they would be still wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> ตุ๊ดตูด means "Gay Bum" I read that it was a term of endearment used sometimes in Thailand for married couples.  
> 자기여 means "honey" when directed to your older significant other. (Thank you, Ehh_Layy for the correction!)
> 
> I hope I used both correctly, tell me if you think there's a better term of endearment for them to use.


End file.
